


How Do You Describe A Mod?

by HDoDM (dantereznor), LookingGlass (dantereznor)



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/HDoDM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/LookingGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard is reflective.<br/>This is a direct sequel to Pictures do really say a thousand words.; which is published under this name as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Describe A Mod?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/gifts).



> NINJA ATTACK!!

How does one begin to describe the ethereal creature known as Vince Noir without waxing poetically, perhaps even lyrically, for hours on end on just the subject of his hair alone? It was an impossible thought to be sure, an improbable feat to undertake if you only had one singular lifetime in which to complete the task.

Howard Moon; former brilliant musician, zoologist, and now shop clerk, a true man's man in every sense of the word was stuck trying to find words to describe Vince.

While true that he didn't need to describe his best friend of well over a dozen years, he was finding that he needed to explain to Lester Corncrake just why exactly he stayed so close to the flaky air headed pop-mod-rocker that spent way to much time obsessing over his looks and being on the issues of Cheekbones and even Explorer Magazine.  
(A Magazine cover that should have rightly been his, in his humble opinion.)

But now as he sat at the table in the smokey bar, staring into his pint, he was unable to find the words needed to form sentences to accurately depict the waif he had come to so long over nearly a life time by his side.

Gods help Howard should Vince ever leave him, or even find a girl to shack up with,Howard would definitely be out then. Figuratively and literally. Naboo only kept him on at the shop because he and Vince were very friendly and Bollo like'd Vince's style. If he left the Shaman and Gorilla would definitely throw him to the curb. 

They'd likely invite that asshole Shaman Tony to come live there even though he was married, nearly killed Naboo, and was all around annoying as fuck all to deal with.

But that was to be expected he supposed, no one really liked him, Lester often acted as if they did not know one another. That was insulting on part because Lester was his only friend outside of Vince.

Vince however never did that, did he? 

Howard would frown again at his pint as he tried to recall Vince ever actually acting as if they were not friends. True he would try to suggest things outside of Howard's comfort zone, like the birthday party and bouncy castle incidents twice now... only that second time, they did kiss didn't they?

Blinking now as if the amber beverage held the secrets to everything that was Vince, Howard slowly realized that the man he treated poorly at times never honestly ever left him ever, even when he deserved it.

Getting up quickly he would grab his coat and leave Lester behind, the old foolish man would obviously be very irate with him later but for now Howard needed to get back home and find out for sure. Just what it was that made Vince Noir stay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> NINJA VANISH!!


End file.
